Alltag auf der seaQuest Observation
by Kiddo
Summary: Ben observiert ein Crewmitglied


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Observation

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. Diese Storie spielt in der ersten Staffel.

Das ganze spielt sich an meinem Lieblingsort ab ;-), der Mess Hall.

* * *

Mit einem Tablett voll Essen stand Lucas in der Mess Hall und sah sich nach einem freiem Platz um. Als er Benjamin Krieg in der hintersten Ecke allein an einem Tisch sitzen sah, steuerte diese Richtung an. Allerdings hatte er da schon zweimal hinschauen müssen, der Lieutenant hatte eine seaQuest Kappe auf dem Kopf und den Schirm tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Versuchte er etwa sich zu verstecken? In Gedanken ging der Teenager bereits durch, welches weibliche Crewmitglied dafür verantwortlich sein könnte? Vielleicht Maggie, die kleine blonde aus der Wissenschaftlichenabteilung? Immerhin hatte Ben sie förmlich um ein Date angefleht und dann auf einmal doch versetzt. Sie soll angeblich ziemlich sauer gewesen sein…

Eine andere Erklärung wäre natürlich auch das sich Krieg vor Ford oder Crocker versteckte…

Jeh näher das Computergenie dem Tisch kam um so verwirrter wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck. Was sollten all die Zettel auf den Tisch und hatte Ben da etwa einen Spiegel in der Hand?

Lucas stellte sein Tablett ab und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber. „Hi."

Der Moraloffizier schaute ihn leicht grimmig an. „Musst du dich unbedingt zu mir setzten? Da kann ich mir ja klein ein Blinklicht auf den Kopf setzten."

Die blauen Augen des Teens weiteten sich, was war denn mit dem los? Nur gut das er heute so gut drauf war, anderenfalls könnte Ben jetzt was erleben. „Freut mich auch dich zu sehen."

Krieg schaute immer noch grimmig drein.

Der Blondschopf rollte mit den Augen und machte Anstalten wieder aufzustehen. „Ich kann mich auch gerne wo anders hinsetzten."

Ben griff schnell über den Tisch und hielt das Handgelenk des Jungen fest. „Untersteh dich! Iva hat ganz genau gesehen wo du dich hingesetzt hast, wenn du dich jetzt umsetzt kommt sie gleich hier her gestürmt und macht mich zur Schnecke weil ich gemein zu ihrem süßen, armen, kleinem Lucas war."

Das Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anzunehmen. Aber nicht mein Problem. Also entweder klärst du mich jetzt darüber auf was du mit den ganzen Sachen hier vorhast." Er zeigte auf die Sachen auf dem Tisch. „Oder ich steh auf und hetze somit Iva auf dich."

Krieg ließ den Teenager los und schaute sich um ob sie niemand belauschte. „Ich observiere Iva."

„Du machst was?" Lucas stimme war ein bisschen lauter geworden. Jetzt drehte der Kerl endgültig am Rad.

„Pscht! Willst du das das gleich jeder weiß?" Erneut schaute er sich aus den Augenwinkeln prüfend um.

„Warum machst du das? Vermuttest du etwa sie ist eine lang gesuchte Schwerverbrecherin oder was?" Dem Lieutenant konnte man schließlich alles zutrauen.

Benjamin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Aber nein." Er sah den Teenager verschwörerisch an. „Ich versuche Ivas Arbeitsrhythmus herauszubekommen."

Darauf fiel Lucas erst einmal nichts ein. „Warum?"

„Ich versuche herauszufinden zu welchem Zeitpunkt Iva die Essensausgabe am wenigsten im Blick hat und somit der Beste Zeitpunkt für mich ist mir etwas zu holen."

Das Computergenie grinste in sich hinein. Ja, Ben und ihre Küchenchefin waren wirklich ein Thema für sich. Er blickte auf die ganzen Zettel. „Erklärst du mir auch was du hier alles genau machst?"

Der Versorgungsoffizier nickte begeistert. „Natürlich. Also hauptsächlich beobachte ich Iva bloß." Er zeigte auf den Spiegel. „Teilweise tu ich das auch mit Hilfe dem hier. Dadurch muss ich nicht dauernd Richtung Küche schauen und es fällt nicht so auf."

„Und was schreibst du auf?"

„Ich notiere mir genau wann sie sich im welchen Teil der Küche befindet, wann sie die Speisekammer betritt, ob sie eine Toilettenpause macht, na ja, du weißt schon was ich meine. Ich versuche einfach heraus zu finden ob sie ein spezielles Verhaltensmuster hat."

Lucas nahm einen der Zettel und schaute in sich genauer an. „Wau. Das ist ja richtig beeindruckend. Sieht aus als hättest du bereits eine Menge Arbeit hinein gesteckt. Wie lange machst du das schon?"

„Lang genug, das kannst du mir glauben. Aber wenn ich es dadurch schaffe Iva in Zukunft aus dem Weg zu gehen, dann ist es das auf jeden Fall wehrt."

Der Teenager nickte nachdenklich während er nach einem anderen Zettel griff. „Wenn du willst kann ich dir alles in den Computer eingeben und ein paar Berechnungen und Statistiken erstellen."

Krieg nickte begeistert. „Das wäre echt super. Falls es ein Muster gibt, erkennst du es wahrscheinlich eh viel eher als ich." Er sammelte seine Papiere zusammen und legte sie auf einen Haufen. „In meiner Kabine hab ich noch mehr. Ich bin dir echt dankbar das du mir helfen möchtest." Meinte er sichtlich erleichtert.

Lucas nickte. „Kein Problem wozu sind denn Freunde da?" Er grinste. „Und zum anderen werde ich dich zur gegebenen Zeit daran erinnern." Was er aber nicht erwähnte, war das er diese Information über Iva auch selbst benutzen wollte, hey ab und zu nicht einen Riesen Berg von Essen auf den Teller zu haben war bestimmt toll!

Ende

Written 31.1.2006


End file.
